Drabbles
by Zero-0017
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de Free!
1. Piscina Publica

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

_**::*.*::**_

_**Piscina Pública**_

_**_**::*.*::**_**_

—Mako-chan, ¡vamos a jugar y divertirnos en el agua!

—La piscina del Instituto es para entrenar Nagisa.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero quiero jugar con todos en él agua!

Makoto suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece la piscina pública?

Y Nagisa sonrió pícaramente.

_**::*.*::**_


	2. Propuestas

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

_****::*.*::****_

_**Propuestas**_

_**::*.*::**_

— _¡Chicos, necesitamos sugerencias para que más gente se una al Club!__  
_

Los presentes miran a Gou en su posición de dictadora.

—_Y… ¿alguna propuesta?__ —_ Menciona Rei.

Todos niegan.

—_¿Y qué paso con lo de caminar en traje de baño por el instituto?_

Les recordó Nagisa.

—_¡Que no! ¡Ya habíamos dicho que no!_

Exclamo Rei enfadado.

Los nuevos integrantes del Club de Natación rompieron en risas.

**::*.*::**


	3. Dudas y Sugerencias

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

**::*.*::**

_**Dudas y Sugerencias**_

_****::*.*::****_

Este día Haruka no sabe qué hacer, ¡tiene tantos trajes de baño! ¿Cuál usar hoy?

Cada uno se ajusta de manera única a su cuerpo, el de la derecha (el negro con morado) se amolda mejor en la cadera, el de la izquierda (otro negro con morado) se ajusta mejor en los muslos… y el de en medio (también negro con morado) se ajusta mejor a sus glúteos. ¡Cuántas dudas!

__—_Makoto, necesito tu opinión._—__Le dice por teléfono.

**::*.*::**


	4. Mes de Makoto

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

**::*.*::**

**Mes de Makoto**

**::*.*::**

__—_Makoto-senpai, ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños?_

Pregunta Rei a la expectativa.

__—_Em… pues es el 17 de Noviembre._

__—_¡Es irónico Mako-chan!_

Exclama Nagisa.

__—_Pero… ¿Por qué?_

Pregunta claramente confundido.

__—_Tu cumpleaños es justo después de Hallowean y le tienes pavor a las cosas de terror._

__—_Por primera vez, creo que Nagisa-kun tiene razón._

Coincidió el chico de lentes.

_**::*.*::**_


	5. Pregúntale

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

_****::*.*::****_

_**Pregúntale **_

**::*.*::**

__—_Rei-chan._

__—_¿Qué sucede Nagisa-kun?_

__—_¿Es cierto que le regalaste unas galletas a Rin?_

__—_…_

¿Cuales serian las implicaciones de aceptar o negar esa información?

**::*.*::**


	6. Roles

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

**::*.*::**

**Roles**

**::*.*::**

_—_Rei-chan, mira si me pongo tus lentes me parezco a ti.

Le quita los lentes a su amigo y adopta la posición "intelectual de Rei".

_—_Nagisa-kun, ¡eres hermoso!_—_ El rubio fingió la voz de su amigo.

_—_¿Qué? ¡Yo no diría eso!_—_ Exclamo Rei.

_—_¡Hermoso! ¡Hermoso!_—_Arremedaba Nagisa.

**::*.*::**


	7. La Biblioteca

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

**::*.*::**

_***+_La Biblioteca_+***_

_**::*.*::**_

Viernes a última hora, el momento más desierto en la biblioteca. Pero ahí estaba Rei con su senpai a su lado.

—¿Qué lees Rei?- Pregunta Haru con rostro inexpresivo.

—Estoy leyendo "El Secreto del Estilo Mariposa", ¿y usted Haruka-senpai?

—"Cien Formas de Cocinar Caballa."

—¿Qué?

—Ya he intentado hasta el número setenta y tres.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Ryugazaki Rei, se dio cuenta de que eso explicaba muchas cosas.

**::*.*::**


	8. El Mensual de Rin

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

**::*.*::**

**_*+_El "Mensual" de Rin___+*_**

**::*.*::**

—_¡Hermano!_— Exclama Gou de forma cantarina mientras corre hacia el mencionado.

Rin le mira de soslayo mientras lee un libro en la sala de su casa.

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_¡Ah salido un nuevo tomo de mi manga favorito!_— Se lo muestra.

Quedó por unos momentos estático.

Ese era… era… ¡el mismo tomo que estaba esperando! Lo miro con ganas de quitárselo a su hermana para ojearlo, cosa que reprimió por orgullo. Pero Gou lo notó, y sonrió.

—_Ya lo he leído, no pude resistirme. ¿Podrías subirlo a mi cuarto por mí? Aún tengo cosas pendientes que hacer._

_—Está bien_. —Contesto fingiendo desinterés.

Nada más al salir su hermana por la puerta, el pelirrojo boto el libro que traía y se puso a leer aquel manga shoujo entre risas, murmullos y lágrimas.

Su hermana sabía que a él también le encantaba.

**::*.*::**


	9. Entre las flores de cerezo

_**Conjunto de drabbles de Free!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos._

_**Aviso: **Todas los drabbles pertenecen al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

**::*.*::**

**"Entre las flores de cerezo"**

**::*.*::**

¿Por qué esa vista era romántica? Se preguntaba Rin, ya que el ver los cerezos en flor hacia a su corazón acelerarse, como si estuviera en una competencia. Aun no lo comprendía del todo, pero se le hacia una vista realmente hermosa y de mucho significado.

Esperaba algún día compartir esa imagen encantadora con alguien más.

Con alguien importante para él.

_**::*.*::**_


End file.
